1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-liquid processing apparatus using a static fluid mixer (motionless fluid mixer) applicable for the substance transfer from a gas to a liquid, such as the gas absorption and the gas dissolution, the substance transfer from a liquid to a gas, such as the diffusion, the gas phase reaction with a substance to be processed in a liquid, such as the aeration and the incubation, the chemical reaction with a gas and a liquid, such as halogenation, hydrogenation, oxidation and sulfidization, and the three phase reaction of gas-liquid-solid, such as a bioreactor and a bioreacting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the food industry, carbon dioxide is absorbed in water in the production process of refreshing beverages such as a carbonated water. In the petrochemical industry, a liquid and a gas are contacted in an oxidization reaction apparatus, a hydrogenation reaction apparatus, or a gas diluted water manufacturing apparatus. In the paper and pulp industry, a liquid and a sulfidized water are contacted for the absorption reaction of a sulfidized water. A contact process of a gas and a liquid is necessary also for environmental apparatus such as a deep aeration apparatus, a chlorine pasteurization apparatus of water, an exhaust gas processing apparatus, a purification apparatus for industrial waste water, water supply or sewage, a processing apparatus of industrial waste water with ozone gas, water supply or sewage, and an aerator. Furthermore, in the fishery industry, air is mixed in water by contacting air with water for charging oxygen in a pisciculture pond.
The gas-liquid processing apparatus is used particularly in a purifying apparatus for eliminating an organo-chloric compound such as 1-1-1-trichloroethane, trichloroethylene, and tetrachloroethylene from a waste liquid, a hazardous substance eliminating apparatus for eliminating a substance such as chlorine, trihalomethane and fumic acid from tap water or well water, a pasteurization apparatus for sterilization or pasteurization of dissolution and enrichment of oxygen gas, ozone, chlorine dioxide or chlorine gas in raw water, and a bioreactor where aerobic bacteria are used.
A conventional gas-liquid processing apparatus (a gas-liquid contacting apparatus) utilizing a static type fluid mixer, comprising a spiral blade body in a passage pipe and a plurality of fluid passage for passing a fluid in the pipe axis direction, arranged perpendicularly, for supplying liquid from a position higher than the fluid mixer by the hydrostatic pressure difference, and further, a gas can pass in the fluid mixer (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 5-96144) is known.
However, since the liquid is supplied from the upper direction with respect to the liquid mixer by the hydrostatic pressure difference into the fluid mixer in the conventional gas-liquid processing apparatus, although the production cost and the running cost can be low for not requiring a motive power, it has the disadvantage of having a low gas-liquid contacting efficiency.